


A Rookie in Sector Orange

by VagabondTenma



Series: Strawberry Juice [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondTenma/pseuds/VagabondTenma
Summary: Jackson Strawberry has been enlisted by the Fictional Works Defense Institute fresh out of college. He's been assigned Sector Orange: the Nickelodeon Sector. What adventures will he find? Who will he meet? And why was Aang thawed from the iceberg?
Series: Strawberry Juice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Interview

“LARIATOOOOOOOO!” I heard a voice scream from a distance.

I fell back first onto the canvas. Sweat was pouring down my brow. I was having another weird dream. I knew it was a dream because I didn’t feel much pain from the clothesline or the back bump. I would wind up wrestling somebody. My body was covered by a man with a moustache in black trunks.

1……

2……

3

I just lost to Stan Hansen again. Streamers were thrown into the ring. I couldn’t get up. Damn sleep paralysis. Or maybe it was the famous left arm of Hansen taking out another victim. Who knows?

The referee kicks my leg trying to wake me up.

“Jackson!” I hear. “Jackson!” over and over.

I woke up on the couch. I spent the night watching recordings from the Roy Lucier accounts on YouTube and passed out while watching All Japan. I was still wearing jeans despite the discomfort. I got off the couch and found my mother in the kitchen.

“You sleep well, dear?” she asked.

“I guess so,” I replied. 

“Good,” she said. “Well, I’m off to work. Good luck with the phone interview.”

“Thanks mom”

Mom left for her job of marketing for a soft drink company, and I checked the time. It was 9:21 a.m. Cool. I still have time.

I walked to my room and began preparing for the shower. My room included a wall scroll of Yu Yu Hakusho, a poster of Doctor Strange as portrayed by Benedict Cumberpatch, and a replica of the so-called “Big Gold Belt”.

My name is Jackson Strawberry and I just graduated from college about 2 months ago. I’m living with my mom until I get a job and can move out. I majored in anthropology, which may not have been a smart move in hindsight. Luckily, I got a phone interview with a private security company in the area.

I finished showering and put some clothes on. Plain white tee and cargo shorts. I’d wear sweatpants but it’s super hot out.

It was at 10:28 that my phone rang.

“Hello,”

“Hi. May I speak with Jackson Strawberry?”

“Yes. This is Jackson”

“Hi Jackson. My name is Kevin Hughes of the FWDI. How are you today?”

“I’m good thanks. How are you?”

“Doing well. Now we’ve looked into you a bit already. Let’s see… 22 years of age….living in Montpelier, Vermont……you did some cross country in high school……and your interests include wrestling, anime, and some dabbling in the MCU, is that right?”

“…You’ve done some research.”

“Indeed we have. You seem to be what we’re looking for, but I have a few questions for you.”

“Okay, shoot,”

“If I told you you could travel to other worlds, what would you say?”

Other worlds?

“Like….other planets?”

“Something like that”

“I thought this was for a security guard position….”

“Well, it’s more of a protect the peace thing.”

“I’m not so sure about becoming a cop…”

“The FWDI isn’t a traditional police force. There’s far more training involved and we’re a bit more selective.”

“Not traditional?”

“I think I can be honest with you, Mr. Strawberry. There are beings that are altering and messing with other worlds, and the FWDI is out to stop them.”

“Why are you concerned with alien planets?”

“Well, those alien planets are actually the shows, movies, and books we enjoy for entertainment. Any interference in those worlds could pop up in those shows and movies.”

“You’re pulling my leg. This is a scam.”

“I can prove to you that there are people interfering in fictional worlds. Do you have Netflix?” 

“Of course I do.”

“Turn on the first episode of Avatar the Last Airbender.”

“Okay.”

I went to the couch and grabbed my remote to the Roku TV.

“Netflix…….Avatar…..and boom”

I watched the first few minutes. Katara and Sokka were arguing.

“Nothing new here.”

“Just wait” said Mr. Hughes.

Katara stumbled upon the iceberg, but……no one was inside.  
“What the hell?”

“Someone broke into that world and thawed Aang out 10 years earlier. He should be ready to take out the fire lord right now.”

“That’s good right?”

“It negates the point of the story being made though.”

Suddenly, there was a flash on my screen. An adult Aang was bending all four elements and was destroying fire nation ships. A 62 episode cartoon became a one-hour special.

“I can appreciate a transformative work, but these people are messing with the genuine article. That’s just not cool”

“I see your point, but what’s in it for me?”

“Well, you’ll have room and board covered aboard our stations and ship, health insurance, 401k, the works.”

“And you’re willing to bring me on to combat these foes?”

“We’ll spend the better part of a year training you.”

“Where do I sign?”

“I write up the contracts. Just don’t tell anyone about the FWDI’s true identity. We’re kind of an undercover deal.”

“Alright. I’ll just tell my mom I got the job.”

“Good. We’ll be keeping in touch for the onboarding.”

Mr. Hughes hung up.

It’s wild that there are changes that can happen to shows like that. And we can visit those worlds? That’s pretty cool.

“Now to watch some CMLL.” I switched over to YouTube to watch some good old lucha.


	2. Orientation

It’s been two weeks since my call with Kevin Hughes. I’m going to be a member of the Fictional Works Defense Institute. I still can’t believe that fiction exists as parallel worlds. Maybe I’ll get superpowers or something.

I drove my PT Cruiser along the highway. I had to drive to somewhere in New York to start my training. Hard to believe that a year ago, COVID-19 shut the whole place down.

I drove through a bustling Albany. After about 30 more minutes, I came across a large building next to a wheat field. There were several cars parked in front of it. I parked my car and slowly got out.

“It’s not marked,” I said to myself. “But that’s probably intentional.”

“Yeah,” a female English-sounding voice said.

Getting out of a BMW was a young Asian woman. She had an ample frame and was about 5 feet tall.

“You here for FWDI?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I replied. “I’m here to start training.”

“I’m Lydia,” she said.

“Jackson,” I said.

Lydia and I approached the building. There was a lone elderly woman at a desk. I said the words I was instructed to say:

“We’re here to feed the goats.”

“Alrighty then,” said the woman “Let me just give you access to the elevator.”

The old woman gave Lydia and I each a cyan card with the words “FWDI Temp Badge” on it.

“Go down the hall to the right there’s a set of elevators,” said the old woman “You’ll want to go to the 5th floor.”

“Okay thank you,” I said.

Lydia and I went down the hall. We got to chatting. She’s from New Zealand. She moved here for college and wound up staying since the FWDI would give her a visa that would last a long while. She likes DC comics.

Upon getting to the fifth floor, we happened upon a long hallway. A table was set up near the elevator. At it was a bored looking man wearing an eyepatch. We approached the table.

“Ah the last two are here,” he said. The man handed us both tickets. “I assume you’re Lydia and you’re Jackson.”

“Bingo,” I said.

“You’re both to head to room 3,” he said. “Mr. Hughes is waiting for you.” 

“Thanks,” Lydia said. We headed to the room in question and opened the door. We overheard some people talking.

“..And I said ‘No not from Utica, it’s an Albany expression’” a voice said.

We opened the door to see a large muscular man seated in a chair and another younger man wearing a green T-shirt sitting on a leather couch.

“Oh you’re both here,” said the man in a familiar voice. “Splendid.”

“Yo,” went the other man.

“I’m Kevin Hughes,” the muscular man said. “You must be Jackson Strawberry and Lydia Ong. This is Alphonso Walker.”

“Call me AJ,” said Alphonso.

“Okay, let’s begin the orientation,” said Mr. Hughes.

Basically, we’ll be stationed around sites across the world connected to portals. These portals lead to fictional worlds. We’ll be training at a secret facility protected by a cloaking device and set up in a remote farming area in Vermont.

“So we’re headed to my home state?” I asked.

“Correct,” replied Mr. Hughes. “Now the reason you’re in this small group is because the three of you have been grouped together as partners. The assignments aren’t set in stone yet, but I thought you should get acquainted now.”

I looked at Lydia and then at AJ. I don’t have a problem with it so far.

“When will we be driving to the Vermont training ground?” asked Lydia.

“We’ll be leaving for it by the end of the day, but we won’t be driving there,” said Mr. Hughes.

“I’m sorry wha?” asked AJ.

“At the end of the seminar, you’re going to grab your stuff from your car and enter one of our portals. It will take you to our facility,” said Mr. Hughes.

Mr. Hughes went on. He went through pay schedules, the medical insurance policy, all the boring training we’ll have to do, as well as the not boring training.

“There will be individualized and group combat exercises,” said Mr. Hughes. “For example, Jackson, you’re going to be trained by someone from Kinnikuman.”

“That sounds familiar,” I said.

“It’s a manga from the 80s about superheroes who wrestled each other instead of regular fights,” said Mr. Hughes. “Normally wrestling moves only work when you cooperate with your opponent but Kinnikuman works…differently. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

I’ll become a superhuman wrestler? Cool!

After about two more hours the seminar was over. The three of us went out into the parking lot.

“You folks ready?” AJ asked.

“Hell yeah,” I said.

“You’re just excited because you’ll learn suplexes,” said Lydia.

“Think you’ll get to suplex a train?” AJ asked.

“Like in FF VI?” I asked. AJ nodded. “I’d rather suplex a car like that Giant Baba statue.”

“Giant who?” asked AJ perplexed.  
“I’ll educate you some other time, “ I said.

We got our belongings and headed back inside. We took our pictures for our IDs, which were printed immediately. Then we got into a large room with 18 other recruits.

“You think that’s the portal?” asked a red-headed woman. She was referring to a gate-like structure at the end of the far wall.

“Probably,” said a man with a dark ponytail and a goatee, he yawned.

“All right folks,” said Mr. Hughes. “Let’s do this thing. Phil, turn on the portal.”

The man with the eyepatch pressed a few buttons on the console on the far right and the gate began to project an image. It was the inside of a large building that appeared to be a meeting room. There was all sorts of food an drink scattered about on tables with red table cloths.

“Welcome to the FWDI Training Facility: the Brickhouse,” said Mr. Hughes. “This banquet is for y’all, so eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late. I've had school and other creative ventures take priority. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.


End file.
